


loving recharge

by chuuyaww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Period Cramps, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character, kenma basically sleeps all day and don't text kuroo back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaww/pseuds/chuuyaww
Summary: "It was Saturday and all Kenma wanted was a peaceful day without anyone or anything bothering him. But, oh, he was so wrong. Fucking cramps. Fucking period."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	loving recharge

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing this ship so i hope their characterization is on point!  
> (sorry in advance if there are any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors)

It was Saturday and all Kenma wanted was a peaceful day without anyone or anything bothering him. But, oh, he was so wrong. _Fucking cramps_. _Fucking period_.

Since when he woke up he just felt it getting worse and worse, so did his mood. He went to sleep too late the other day and now he hadn’t got enough time to rest. He tried to fight the pain a little without taking a painkiller, wishing it’d just go away soon. And yet, he was wrong there too. It just kept increasing, and when Kenma felt it was getting unbearable he took some medicine.

At that moment, Kozume decided he wouldn’t be doing shit for the day, even concentrating on a game seemed impossible with the annoying pain. He just got out of his bedroom to eat something and to go to the bathroom, other than that he just remained locked in his room, rolling on his bed from time to time to find some comfortable position until the painkiller kicked in.

Kenma didn’t even bother to look at the new messages on his phone, he didn’t even have the patience to do it. Eventually, the pain began to subside and the lack of enough sleep from last night started to show its effects: the boy got drowsy fast.

His phone continued vibrating on his nightstand and he threw an annoyed glance at it, but he couldn’t care less. Kozume made himself comfortable on his bed and soon was asleep.

Kuroo had been curious on why Kenma hasn’t answered him for almost a whole day. The night started to shine and none of his messages got any response from the other boy. Good thing his boyfriend is his neighbor too. He then set his mind into pay a visit to his kitten.

When he arrived, Tetsurou was greeted by Kenma’s mother and invited to come in.

“Hey auntie, how are you?” He needed to use his good manners, of course, and it pleased the woman.

“Hello dear, I’m fine. How about you?”

“I’m good too.” He scratched his neck a bit. “I’ve just been wondering what’s up with Kenma, I didn’t hear from him today.”

“Oh, I imagined.” She chuckled a bit and then got closer to him and continued. “It’s the cramps.” Understandment painted on Kuroo’s face. _It must be that bad_. “He’s been feeling unwell since this morning, so I made him take some painkillers and has been asleep all day long.” Then she scowled. “Probably because of his bad habit of sleeping too late. I don’t approve it but he’s stubborn.”

Kuroo chuckled in sympathy.” Yeah, I don’t like it either, but as you know him, he will do it anyway.” They both laughed. “Anyways Auntie, can I go check on him?”

“Yes, of course! I guess it’s about time to wake him up now.”

It was all he needed for him to go upstairs and make his way to his boyfriend’s room. He opened the door delicately and slowly steps inside and closes the door behind him. The room is completely dark, but he already knows how to walk there without even seeing.

Kuroo approached the bed and sat lightly by Kenma’s side. He slowly reached his hand in the direction he believed Kenma’s head is and gently caress his cheek. Soon he got a unintelligible grunt, it is a signal the boy started to wake up.

“Kuro?” It came out as a whisper, but Tetsurou certainly heard it.

“Hey, Kitten.” Kuroo then remembered he couldn’t see Kenma’s face. “Can I turn on the lights?” Kenma grunted in disapproval.

“Okay, but just the table lamp.” The words came half muffled by the pillow. Kuroo chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics but turned on only said lamp. Now he got to see this sleepy beautiful face squeezed in the pillow better. _Cute_.

“How are you feeling?” Kuroo said as he took some of Kozume’s hair out of his face, he came here to check on him after all.

“Hmm, feelin’ better than in the mornin’ I guess.” His sleepy voice could make Kuroo combust. “But the painkiller’s effect has worn off.”

“Do you want me to get you some more?”

Kenma seemed to think on his answer for a bit, still in the process to wake up his brain. “No… It’s- It’s bearable, I guess.” He sighed and then dared to take a better look of Kuroo. “But why are you here, Kuro?”

“Oh! Now you wound me!” Kuroo’s dramatic response earned a grunt and the usual disgusted face from Kenma. “I’m here because _someone_ has been sleeping all day and didn’t even text me back! I’m so hurt, Kenma!” He whined playfully.

“Ugh, shut up.” Kenma was trying not to laugh at this idiotic behavior.

“No! I came here out of love, because I love you, now what do you say?”

Kozume paused to think. “Cramps are a bitch.” He concluded.

Tetsurou cackled. “Yeah, I can only imagine. They suck.” Kuroo said sympathetically. “Cramps are a bitch and...?” He prompted again.

“And thank you, Kuro.” Kenma said softly, thinking if he should really add the next part, but then he thought what Kuroo’s reaction would be. “And I love you too, you dork.”

 _Wow_.

Kuroo wasn’t expecting an answer so straightforward like that, but again, it is _Kenma_. Tetsurou felt his face get warmer; he couldn’t help it, although he wouldn’t admit it, ever. But damn boy he is so whipped.

Noticing the lack of response and seeing Kuroo’s red face with an expression that said his mind is about to explode, Kenma took action. “Now cuddle?” He inquired.

With that, Tetsurou seemed to come out of his messy thoughts and answered with a loving smile. “Cuddle it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was all self-indulgent  
> i hope you liked it and thanks for reading!  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
